Howdy Cousin
by Neil12
Summary: Two werewolves meet in a bar to compare notes over beers.Guess which one? BUFFYHARRY POTTER Xover


HOWDY COUSIN Neil Burns K+

A BUFFY/HARRY POTTER crossover

BUFFY and ANGEL are owned and copyrighted by Joss and company. Lady JK owns the HARRY POTTER universe. I'm just borrowing them.

Two werewolves meet in a bar and compare notes over beers in this amusing crossover.  
Guess who they are? Enjoy and all comments.

TIMELINE: BUFFY--Post series, HARRY POTTER--anytime after PRISONER

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not have any preference as to how Professor Lupin is pictured in stories, but in this one I am going with the movie version.

"Another beer, please."

The man looked in the mirror above the bar as he finished his Samuel Adams and saw a fairly good-looking man of almost forty years of age looking back at him. The sandy-brown hair was fairly neat and the gray eyes were friendly, although a little sad. The slight brown mustache made him resemble the Muggle actor Errol Flynn. The bartender smiled at him as she brought his beer over and set it down on the counter.

"I got it."

The man turned at the voice and saw a young man of about twenty-something sitting next to him. His hair was a rusty red-brown and his observing eyes were green. There was an air of casual cool about him. Casual as his attire which comprised of jeans, red tennis shoes and a yellow T-shirt with the words DINGOS ATE MY BABY on it. The man smiled as he read the shirt. He had just met this boy and he already liked him, yet there was a familiar scent about him. Was he?

"Thank you," The man stated.

"No prob," The young man replied. "Daniel Osborne. Oz to my friends."

Oz stuck his hand out, smiling. The older man raised an eyebrow at the black nailpolish as he shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Daniel Osborne. I am Remus J. Lupin."

"You work at that magic school, right? Willow told me."

"Quite a young lady, our Professor Rosenberg. She told me that she had a boyfriend who was a werewolf."

"Guilty." Oz raised his hand. "And it's ex. Wil is officially lesbo now."

"Yes. I met the ladyfriend. Quite charming."

"Yup. Tara's quite the catch."

A slight tone of regret colored the younger man's words.

"Did she mention that I was a werewolf?"

"No, but I smelled you when I entered. How long?"

Lupin smiled ruefully.

"Since childhood. A man named Fenrir Grayback bit me.

The wizard-werewolf told Oz about the alliance his fellow werewolves had with Lord Voldemort and how Grayback especially enjoyed biting children and taking them away from their families to raise them wild.

"So," Oz mused. "This Voldemort dude says 'Join me and get a piece of the pie'  
Right?"

"Correct."

"How do you counter it?"

"Professor Snape makes a wolfsbane potion for me to drink before the nights of the full moon. It is positively vile, but it works."

Lupin then went into his days at Hogwarts with the other Marauders. He told Oz how he was made Prefect in order to keep an eye on his friends Sirius Black and James Potter and how they would torment Snape to no end, especially the older Potter levitating the Potions professor in the air upside down and the future Lily Potter berating him. He also told of many nights the Marauders ran amok in the animal forms that gave them their respective nicknames that were on the map that they created and that Harry owned.

Oz smiled in amusement.

"So. I take it that Snape wasn't exactly Mr. Popularity."

"No, he was not," Lupin replied. "James and Severus loathed each other from the start, and I did absolutely nothing to stop James or Sirius. Of course, Sirius did say that Severus knew more potions and curses upon his arrival at Hogwarts than most seventh years."

"A prodigy."

"You might say that. He is certainly a much better potion maker than I am."

The older werewolf drank some more Sam when a thought suddenly crossed his mind.

"Incidentally," He queried," How did you become a werewolf, Daniel?"

"My then two-year-old cousin Jordan bit me," Oz replied. "It kind of runs in the family."

The young musician went into how the Scoobies would keep him in the cage in the library the three nights of the full moon when he was a werewolf and how the ritual included reading passages from Jack London's classic "Call Of The Wild".

"Of course," the younger werewolf smirked, "they had to skip over the passages with the rabbits because I would get a litte overexcited over them."

He mentioned how Willow and Xander had a tranquilizer gun and clothes near by.  
Lupin listened with amused interest as the younger werewolf told of meeting fellow musician and lycanthrope Nina at UC Sunnydale. Yet, Nina relished the "freedom"  
being a werewolf gave her, including satisfying the hunger of the kill. Oz mused how he had to kill Nina when she attacked Willow, who tried to cast a spell on Oz, but backed out the last minute.

"So," Lupin observed. "You also do not wish to kill, even though it is in the werewolf's nature to do so."

"No."

"How do you fight it?"

"Well, I went to Tibet to learn and they suggested a lot of meditation and and burning herbs. Positive thought also helps. Now, I can stand under a full moon and nothing happens."

"You can will yourself not to change. Remarkable."

"If you want, I can help you with it."

"I would like that. Thank you."

The two werewolves drank their Sam Adams in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company and basically bonding. Lupin especially felt comforted, knowing there was a fellow lycanthrope who also refused to give into the natural base homicidal desires werewolves possessed.

"So, do you miss Professor Rosenberg?" Lupin asked.

"As a girlfriend?" Oz replied. "Hell, yeah. She is smart, pretty, funny, sweet and a really good friend. I was a total idiot. I broke her heart."

"How so?"

"I was afraid my being a werewolf would hurt her, so I drove her away."

"And into the arms of Ms. Maclay."

"Basically."

At that moment, the two ladies in question walked in. Tara pointed Oz and Lupin out to Willow and the two lesbian witches glided over. Willow wrapped a friendly arm around each werewolf's shoulders and keep them on the cheeks.

"Hey," She greeted. "How're my two favorite lycanthropes?"

"Bitchen," Oz replied. "You two?"

"Good evening, Professor Rosenberg," Lupin greeted.

"Willow's fine, Remus," The redheaded witch smiled.

"All right, Willow. Miss Maclay, how are you?"

"I'm good, Mr. Lupin," Tara smiled. "Thanks for asking."

"To what do we owe the honor of your charming company?"

"Well, the girls are having a barbecue and Double Feature night. We were wondering if you two gentlemen wanted to join us."

"What are the films?"

"'Hocus Pocus' and 'Witches of Eastwick'."

"Great," Oz put in. "Two very funny films. Jack kicks ass in 'Eastwick'."

"I have no plans," Lupin stated. "So, I suppose I can join you as well."

"Cool. Let's split."

Oz paid the tab, leaving a generous tip, and the witches and werewolves left the bar to enjoy the night with a group of young Slayers. Lupin smiled at the idea of being with people who accepted him for what he was, especially a fellow lycanthrope.

THE END

Ta-daa! Hope we like. I know I may have made Oz a bit more verbose than he probably should be. Anyhoo, please comment. More are on the way. TTYL. 


End file.
